fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Science and Medicine: Professor Gareth vs Dr. Santino
A lone figure walked over the burning dunes of the Psamathe Desert, revealing a tall looking figure with a predominantly green pompadour, only matched by the same colored garb he was wearing. The sun was high up in the sky, directly overhead as the harsh rays fell down on the landscape. The environment consisted of nothing but flat, sand dunes, a large canyon enveloping them from his sides, and several cacti growing from the shaded regions. With wind-worn rock formations extending out in front of him, Santino wonders the sort of luck he will have against his opponent given the luck he had in being forced to fight in such an unsightly place such as this. "Out of all the places we could've fought, it had to be a desert." Placing his jacket over his head, he travels across the desert, treading footprints along the sand's surface only to disappear with the whipping of the hot winds violently pushing over the ground. With his march forward, Santino was only accompanied by the sound of own steps trudging along the sand, aside from that, a heavy silence filled the air that was immediately broken as he glanced over to observe a single figure standing in the middle of the large sea of sand that stretched out in front of him, making him undoubtedly sure that it was his opponent. As he strides through, he comes face-to-face with his soon to be opponent, lifting up a single hand to greet him while holding his jacket over his head, giving him an unorthodox appearance while simply saying "Yo" in response to his presence. As his walking speed was significantly greater than that of most people, Gareth reached the designated combat zone long before his opponent. They had been placed in a valley between several colossal peaks of sand, dunes that could rival actual mountains in overall height. Despite their size, the dunes were still made of sand, and as the warm, dry wind whipped through the valley it carved patterns into the sides of the hills, swirling and spiralling indentations into the particles of silicon dioxide. These random arrangements were almost hypnotic, and Gareth could see why the Psamathe Desert had such a high death toll - people simply did not want to leave behind this natural splendor. On his travels around the world, Gareth had spent time in many environments across the continent. While he had never visited this desert specifically, he did have a Machina Soul prepared for fighting in the desert, the blazing Configuration: Sahara. Instead of directly activating it, however, Gareth simply went about gathering the the energy needed to cast the spell; this would allow him to transform almost immediately when he was required to. After this was complete, Gareth looked up and saw his opponent-to-be moving towards him. The man was clad all in green, which gave Gareth a couple of ideas about his choice of magic. While his assumptions may have been incorrect, Gareth's speculations consisted of the man using at least one variety of plant magic, a skill which would be at a slight disadvantage in such an area as the one they were fighting in. The green man lifted his hand, and called out a greeting, to which Gareth replied "Good afternoon, my friend. I look forward to our fight together." "Likewise," not wanting to give up his moves so early in the fight, he carefully examines his opponent, taking into account the environment, his footing, and the overall distance between them, gauging how far he can move without immediately alerting Gareth of his attentions. Given how little he knows about his opponent, Santino immediately kicks up sand a large amount of sand with his right foot, launching it in between them, while simultaneously stepping back, separating himself as far as possible by creating a gap between them that aimed to keep himself away up to 20 meters. "If were being honest, I don't like sand, its such a pain to move through, and once it gets inside your shoes, it takes hours to get out." Placing his hands unto the floor, they began to glow with a luminescent green glow, that began to spread around them, applying the use of his Accretion Floor spell to fill this once desolate wasteland into a fertile land brimming with life. Trees, numerous cacti, and desert flowers began to blossom forth, covering the once course sandy dunes with a wave of grass, growing additional plants to the point of producing an oasis full of an abundant plant life. By the end of it, Santino and Gareth were surrounded by field of plant life, and he was ready to begin his assault. With a flick of the wrists, numerous vines and roots began to slither their way to Gareth, blending in with the ground as Santino began to grab several rocks sunken into the ground, tossing them at him at various speeds while tree branches outstretched themselves to strangle him. The sand Santino had kicked into the air surrounded Gareth, clouding his vision, temporarily. A simple exertion of his power activated the spell he had prepared and he began to shift into Configuration: Sahara. Red metal began to clad his skin as Gareth grew to around eight feet tall. This added height actually made him extend out the top of the cloud, allowing him to see the rapid changes Santino had caused to the surroundings. The plants growing everywhere confirmed Gareth's suspicions; Santino was a user of some form of plant magic. Gareth's robotic face creaked into something resembling a smile, he was designed for fighting against plant mages. With the vines now completely encircling him, they were inches away from wrapping around him. In the meantime, Santino began to circle around to his opponent’s backside while Gareth himself was still in mid-air, jumping unto his moving vines so as to get closer to him without being in his direct line of sight. Continuing onward, the numerous greenery around the floor kept their pace, focused on their prey as they quickly began to close the distance between in order latch unto him from a multitude of directions, both from the ground floor and plastered trees from high above, with Santino himself coming from the opposite side with the intention of delivering a concnetrated punch aimed directly toward his head. However, not wanting to take any chances, he imbues not only his body, but the vines he's holding unto with his Fighting Magic, significantly bolstering their defensive abilities by using his Aura Shell technique so as to heighten their ability to resist damage, causing them to glow with an incandescent green glow that surrounded the surface of his plants with magical aura, spreading across the intricate root system and spreading across all the vines coming to throttle Gareth whole. As the plants all around shifted and morphed, moving like serpents, Gareth twisted to where he could see Santino through the fading haze. The vines suddenly began to grow and dash inwards from all directions. Rotating as he raised his left arm, fire began spread out in every direction. Running across the vines like electricity through wires, the blazing flames quickly spread across the plants before entering everything the wires were plugged into - trees, bushes and flowers all quickly became fuel for the blazing inferno. The heat being given off did not affect Gareth - he was a robot after all. Despite having dealt with the plants temporarily, Santino's illuminated fist was still powering towards Gareth's metallic skull. The fist connected with the super heated metal and knocked Gareth back quite a way, carving two trenches into the fire covered earth. As a burst of flame spread out around them, the already heated landscape began to burn even hotter, with Gareth's flames eating away at his plant's defensive layer of magic, giving them some semblance of defense against his fire, if only for a small window of time for him to prepare his own counter. Spitting on the ground, with what appeared to be a green liquid, multiple flowers began to grow around him, taking on a golden hue along the petals. "Acid Shower," he mumbled to himself. From the small opening found at the head of the plant, a bright yellow liquid began to leak, dripping in the form of small droplets that, upon contact with the floor, melted the rock and sand material. Upon his orders, dozens of flowers began to blossom, opening their leafs along the surface of the floor and trees around him that were as of yet to be consumed by his flames, spewing highly acidic fluids in the form of concentrated bodies of water, melting various materials around him while dowsing the flames. All but his plants and himself were safe from the effects of the acid, with the drizzle of acidic rain making its way to Gareth, and with the level of acidity it had, it would easily melt through various different kinds of materials, with metal being the most predominant one. Along with the rain of plant fluid falling down on the immediate vicinity, Santino himself remained unaffected, charging forward while drenched in the same spewed fluid that was drizzling over the land, making him twice as dangerous to handle in close-range. With a swipe of his hand, Gareth's magic spiraled into the floor below him, pulling at the sand around him, raising a slight storm up. The sand condensed together, forming a sword that floated in the air for a second. Now that he was wielding his sword, Gareth could take the fight to Santino. As his current metal body was too heavy and clumsy to be of any use in the dangerous area Santino had created, Gareth hastily transformed back into his standard, human form. While this form was a lot squishier in regards to most forms of attack, the strength of the acid meant that evasion was the only workable route of protection. Using the telekinesis granted to him by The Tree of Life, Gareth redirected the path of any acid droplets that flew near him with a twitch of his blade. Every single drop of the corrosive liquid - which was causing gas to curl up from the ground where it landed - was efficiently moved away from Gareth's body. Spontaneously, Gareth broke into a sprint right towards Santino. Even though the other man was coated in acid, Gareth grew close and jumped over him. While in the air, Gareth flipped upside down and swung his sword at Santino's head, before using his telekinesis to dig up a section of the earth. This crater-like hole was the landing point for Gareth's jump. After landing, Gareth stabbed his sword towards Santino from around ten meters away, using the motion as a catalyst for yet another telekinetic movement. This time, the sand that had been launched into the air from the creation of the hole was directed in several tendril like streams towards Santino's back. The entire time, Gareth had been continuing to deflect the acid that neared him. Flexing his muscles, the layer of magic energy surrounding the surface of his body seeped deeply into his own body, and is response, began to harden in response, his skin taking on a black-metallic hue that began to harden to an astonishing degree, "Iron Shell," Santino declared, applying the defensive style of his Fighting Magic to bolster his durability even further — combined with the residual acidic liquid still drenched unto the surface of his skin and clothes, he positioned himself to guard the incoming attack headed for his head, using the broad side of his forearm to cushion the blow while using his free hand to cast an individual spell. Shifting his hand into a fist, he pulls out his middle and index finger outward, flipping his wrist upward in order to cast one of his Plant-Make creations, "Plant-Make: Spikes," upon use, numerous wooden spikes began to emerge from the ground floor underneath him with the intention of stabbing his opponent, but in this instance, it also functioned to defend himself, using several of the spiked roots in order jab themselves through the tendrils of sand coming to attack him from the back, all the while placing a measure of distance between himself and the sand. In the meantime, the spikes were racing to Gareth's exact position, protruding from the ground, the trees, all manner of plants that were sprung from his earlier spell. Gareth reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather bag, which he tipped out in front of him. Around twenty black orbs, about two inches in circumference, fell slightly before hovering in the air, caught by Gareth's telekinetic field. The orbs then began to glow with strange symbols, representing some of the Soul Components that had been discovered by Gareth. These illuminated spheres then formed a circle in front of Gareth, before shooting up into the air. "Spiritual Runic Array #53: Jupiter's Rage" Gareth called out as the orbs began to form a seal. The formation began to concentrate electrical energy before firing off several bolts of lightning. Most of these blasts came into contact with the spikes that neared Gareth - the spikes that were not destroyed by the lightning were then either sliced up by Gareth's sword or thrown away by his telekinesis. Having assisted in the protection of Gareth, the seal changed its target to Santino, whose body was still coated in the Iron Shell. Three bolts of lightning were fired at the seals new target before Gareth called it back down, ending the spell. Removing his jacket, Santino exposed the bare skin of his athletic build, smashing his knuckles together in order to change the properties of his own body to better suit his needs in this situation. As he bears witness to the lightning bolts flying in the air, his skin began to change in accordance to his Green Magic, now taking on the properties of wood through the use of his Gaia Body spell, particularly casting it around his body in the form of a suit of wooden armor, blocking out the lightning's energy thanks to the wood's nonconducting nature with electricity. Continuing onward, with the entirety of his body covered in his Iron Shell and Wooden Armor, he breaks off one of the spikes to use as a speared weapon while simply throwing another one with his free hand with the intentions of propelling it forward as a projectile. On Gareth's side however, the root-like spikes that he had sliced apart with his sword began to bleed a thick yellow, sap-like substances that came of a result of him triggering his Golden Ill Resin spell, spraying it all over his immediate vicinity in the form of resin that came raining down, with most of it sticking on the edge of his sword and gushing out of the injured and damage roots, flooding the floor with an incredibly adhesive and viscous liquid. Growing a single large tree, he uses it as a stepping stone by having it grow to additional proportions, extending it in order to take him closer to Gareth by riding right on top of it in order to gain the high ground. Quickly ramming the entire tree trunk downward directly on top of him, Santino leaps off to the side, quickly rushing him with the spike in hand while occupying him with the falling tree.